The 91st Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by AbbyGrace
Summary: PM me to submit a tribute. Info in chapter titled "Info" Story will begin when all tributes are in!
1. Information

Back almost 100 years ago after a long time of suffer in North America; a country named Pamen was formed. Pamen consisted of 13 districts and a capitol. The people who ruled Pamen were evil, so secretly District 13 began to make weapons. After they had gotten strong and good at fighting, they rebelled. They sought to over throw the Capitol. Soon all the Districts had joined in except 1, 2, and 4. Even with all of the rebellion's strengths, they were still defeated by the Capitol. And to keep them from trying any other sort of rebellion, they bombed District 13. Little did they know that they had planned for this. They had already dug out a whole district underground and had moved everyone safely down there long before the bombing.

After they thought they had destroyed 13, the Capitol made something called The Hunger Games. It is a terrible thing were every year one girl and boy, from districts 1-12, ages 12-18 are drawn from a bowl of names to go to a televised fight to the death known as The Hunger Games. They used this to control the districts with fear. The Hunger Games went on for 74 long years, then a girl named Katniss and a boy named Peeta won. The way they won upset the Capitol and the districts began to rebel again. They sent the victors back in the 75 Hunger Games to try to get rid of some of the key people in the rebellion, but they all survived and escaped. They escaped to District 13. In 13, they learned of the rebellion they had been planning. With 13's help the rebels over threw the Capitol.

All was well for about 5 years. Then the old Capitol over threw the new government, killed the president, and brought back the Hunger Games. They forced all the remaining rebel victors to mentor. And now every district participates.

Now it is the 91th Hunger Games.

And it is a SYOT! Exciting!

**District 13 will be included. They are also careers because their industry is weapons/nuclear so they have exsposure to them all their life and train.

Name (first and last, please unique but not to crazy):

Age:

District:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Build: (Skinny, Slim*,Fat) (Tall, normal, small) (Muscular or not)

*Note Slim is normal and skinny is underfed

Overall appearance:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If he/she volunteered, why? (optional):

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Weapon:

Personality:

Family:

Background:

Games strategy:

Bloodbath (what happened to them during the bloodbath, did they get supplies, did they kill):

Allies( what district are their allies from):

Token:

Interview (what was their interview angle? Were they like , sexy, cute, sharp, sassy, passionate, etc):

District Outfit (For parade):

Interview Outfit:

Romance?:

Other (anything else, optional):

How far do you hope this tribute make it:

You can look at the chapters to see the tributes and what tributes are still left!(:

I will also be changing up the District Outfit&Interview Outfits to make the Tributes from the same District match a little bit. I WON'T BE CHANGING THEM A LOT.

*Only submit if you have an account*

Extra info you need to know!

-And during the bloodbath (Cornucopia) you get to tell me what 10 tributes you want to die and how they died and who they were killed by.(send me a PM on who you think should die & why. I may or may not use it.)

-Once I get down to the final 4, I will be taking a poll on who should win. (If you really think one tribute should win PM me and tell me about it.)

-If you have a tribute in the story, PLEASE FOLLOW THE STORY!

-If you have a tribute in the story, you can send in sponsor gifts *ONLY IF YOUR TRIBUTE MAKES IT TO ME FINAL 8*

thanks. xx


	2. Tributes

**District One-**

Female: Alexandra Morkaya

Male: still open

**District Two-**

Female: Artemis Cain

Male: Simon Hawthorn

**District Three-**

Female: Gear Shiftworks

Male: Whytt Septimus

**District Four-**

Female: Crystal Corran

Male: Derek Bluetip

**District Five-**

Female: Katherine (Kate) Rockefeller

Male: Reid Carter

**District Six-**

Female: still open

Male: Max Starling

**District Seven-**

Female: Araya Tarran

Male: Axel Backfield

**District Eight-**

Female: Colleen 'Lena' Reyna

Male: Patch Nishiki

**District Nine-**

Female: still open

Male: still open

**District Ten-**

Female: Dalinka Stancil

Male: still open

**District Eleven-**

Female: Daisy Henderson

Male: Prime Thorburn

**District Twelve-**

Female: Linnea Roseland

Male: reserved

**District Thirteen-**

Female: Bianca Ombra

Male: still open


End file.
